T
T&F, MLP and Total Drama All Stars Mash-Up is a new series. Summary Thomas, Edward, and Percy find themselves in Equestria Town Square via a portal hidden in the tracks. When they meet the ponies and find out about a competition on a faraway island, they eagerly join in on it and figure out that the island is actually the island of Wawanakwa and the competition was being held by Chef Hatchet. Naturally, Chef Hatchet made the competition about who could win challenges and win a big 500 dollar jackpot. So Thomas and the other trains agree to take the ponies to Wawanakwa. As soon as they get there, they meet the Heroic Hamsters (Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sierra, Courtney, Sam and Lindsay) and the Villainous Vultures (Scott, Lightning, Jo, Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro and Heather) and the show's host Chris McLean. Chris lets the trains and ponies know that the competition also includes the winners of the challenges staying in a five-star spa hotel. Edward agrees immediately to participate in the competition, then asks what he has to do. Chris explains that he has to win challenges with the team he is on and make it through to the finale to win the 500 dollar jackpot. Edward's team has five members, not including himself: James, Percy, Thomas, Gordon and of course the ponies and they are placed on the Heroic Hamsters team. But during one of the challenges, an old enemy from Duncan's past returns to get revenge on Mike who is called Mal. Can Thomas, Edward, Percy, James, Gordon and their new pony friends get through all the challenges and defeat Mal while doing so? Episodes 1. Heroes VS. Villains: Thomas meets Edward Thomas is chugging along on his tracks when he finds another train on the opposite track. The train is in a rush, so it blasts past him, but as it passes by, it says something to Thomas: "Terribly sorry, must dash." Unfortunately, Thomas mistakes the other engine's words for, "Terribly sorry mustache," perhaps thinking that Thomas was having a truly pathetic attempt at growing a mustache. But Thomas decides that it just has a bad opinion and continues on his way until the engine comes back. Thomas, finding that the engine is no longer in a hurry, asks the engine his name. He answers that his name is Edward, and inquires Thomas's name. A few minutes later, they become good friends and Thomas looks for Percy to introduce him to Edward. Eventually, he tells the saddle tank that he made a new friend: Edward. Percy is skeptical at first, but makes friends quickly. Later, when all three engines are together, The tracks suddenly open up into a portal, and the trains fall in. When they come to, they find themselves in a world where ponies roam: Equestria. One pony, Twilight Sparkle, asks their names. Thomas answers for them, and Twilight introduces herself. Then, Pinkie Pie suddenly runs into the opening and shouts that there's a competition that just started. Edward asks what it's about. Pinkie Pie says she doesn't know the exact details, but hands each of the trains a flier. The flier reads: "COMPETITION HELD BY CHEF HATCHET! Prize 500$ JACKPOT! Enter contest FREE*!" The small text is too small to read. Thomas reads through the flier again, then asks Pinkie who is the host. Pinkie says that it's none other than Chris McLean. Edward gasps and fangirls. Another pony, Applejack, shows up and asks what all the commotion is about. Thomas explains the competition, then wonders aloud where it will be held. Applejack says the competition is held at a faraway island and points south. When the engines and ponies reach the shore, there is indeed an island. It is the island of Wawanakwa. And there, on the beach, Chef Hatchet is eagerly waiting for a few last contestants. First comes Mike, a teenager with multiple personality disorder, Next is Lindsay, who arrives in style but forgets who the host is. Lastly is Zoey, a girl who is Mike's love interest and extremely tough. Chef Hatchet appears with the host Chris McLean and Chris welcomes them to Total Drama: All Stars. 2. Evil Dread: The Return of Mal Chris leads the trains to the first part of the competition, where they have to... "Run?" asks Percy. "How can we run when we only have tracks?" Chris laughs and says that they just have to travel from one side of the beach to the other. Thomas asks Chris why and Chris shrugs and says that apparently "it's the rules." The challenge begins and all three engines race down the beach. In the end, Thomas wins and Chris gives them a form which explains which team they'll be on. As Thomas reads it, he notices that the form has some stains on it. He asks Chris what the stains are and Chris says that they're spaghetti stains left by Chef Hatchet. Later, the challenge of digging for statue pieces begins. Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Gordon and the ponies start to dig. Then Thomas sees Mike (as Manitoba Smith) and he gets whacked in the head by Scott with a shovel. Manitoba is knocked out and inside Mike's head, his other alternate personalities, Chester, Svetlana and Vito are playing Go Fish. Meanwhile, Percy finds the unconscious Mike and asks if he's okay. Mike wakes up and rubs his head and tells Percy to mind his own business. He's switched personalities again. When Percy asks him again if he's okay, Mike switches back to himself and says he's fine. The Heroic Hamsters win the challenge and Sam volunteers to go to Boney Island. That night, Mike jumps into bed and falls asleep before he falls onto bed. Unfortunately, he falls on the floor. And then when Thomas and the others are asleep, he switches to Mal, his evil alternate personality and he slowly walks toward Sam's empty bed. He then decides to open his bag and breaks his game-guy. He then wheezes and turns back into Mike. Mike just wants to go to sleep. But his other personality just wants to cause mischief and mayhem. The next morning, Thomas wakes up to see that Mike's bed is empty. Thomas simply assumes that he got up early. The tank engine heads outside and sees Mike preparing to dump a bucket of water onto Twilight Sparkle. Thomas tries to stop Mike, but ends up knocking him off the branch he's on and when he hits the ground, he switches from Mal to Mike. The real Mike rubs his head and asks what happened. Thomas tries to tell him but then thinks twice and says that it was nothing. Mike stands up and looks clueless. But then, he switches personalities again to Mal (who flips his head up) and he confesses in the confessional that he's going to torment the contestants but first has to sound like Mike. He clears his throat and then starts imitating Mike's voice. Outside the confessional, Zoey hears Mike's voice and then runs toward the confessional and calls out his name. Mal quickly flips his hair up and clears his throat so that his voice sounds like Mike's and goes out to Zoey, saying hi. Zoey runs up to him and her momentum pushes him backwards into a pond. Mal curses in his own voice, then quickly switches back and pretends to cough. Zoey asks why his voices sounded weird for a second. Mal thinks fast and explains in Mike's voice that he swallowed some pondscum as he went under. Zoey believes Mal and flings Mal out of the pond. Mal lands expertly on the ground and starts to plan what he'll do next. 3. Save Private Leechball: Thomas' Discovery It's now the final day of the competition. Thomas is in the lead so far with 12 points but then he discovers that Edward is a close second at the 10 points he has. Then Mal shows up and says that Edward is lagging behind. Edward gets angry at Thomas for this and is knocked out by Mal. Mal then uses his pogo stick to jump over to the confessional and confesses that he's going to take the chance of learning how Thomas and his friends gain their trust and use it against them. He then explains that he has experienced the engines growing pony ears, wings, horns and tails. He will try to repeat that. He then leaves the confessional and sees that the engines are waiting for him. Percy apperantly overheard Mal and got the other engines together to stop him. Mal chuckles and says that they're just where he wants them. Then, Mal suddenly grabs Twilight's crown and Element of Harmony and thrusts out his hand towards the engines. Thomas and the others jump out of the way, but Edward gets caught in the blast. He is injured and Thomas hurries over to help him. This is exactly what Mal wanted. He thrusts out his hand and James and the others engines and ponies circle Thomas and Edward as the blast then hits them. Mal thinks he has won but soon sees that his power boomarangs and turns towards him! It strikes him and he flies backwards. Mal discovers that his attack had no affect because Thomas, his friends and the ponies had a forcefield around them that protected them from Mal's attack. Thomas and company begin to glow with power and they gain pony ears, wings, horns and tails. Thomas then says to Mal that the Magic of Friendship exists everywhere you look and then they blast him with a rainbow beam, destroying Mal for good and Mike regains control of his body. Mike thanks the engines and ponies and everybody goes back to their own island. Trivia *The characters from * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Transcripts #'Heroes VS. Villains: Thomas meets Edward' is puffing along when he finds another engine *Engine: Terribly sorry, must dash! *Thomas: Eh? Did he just say "Sorry mustache?" lets out a puff of smoke *Well, I guess that's just his opinion. Besides, I don't even have one. the engine comes back *Thomas: Ah, you're back! What's your name? I'm Thomas! *Engine: My name is Edward. Nice to meet you. *Thomas(delighted): Nice to meet you too, Edward! Say, how about I introduce you to Percy? He's another friend of mine! *Edward: Sure. Where is he though? *Thomas: Oh, I'm sure he's close by. Hey wait, there he is! *Percy: Hello, Thomas! at Edward Who's that? *Thomas: His name is Edward, and he's new friend of mine! *Percy: (reluctantly) Nice to meet you, Edward. *Edward: (cheerfully) Nice to meet you, too! *Percy: *eyerolls* *Thomas: What's wrong, Percy? Do you think I'm having Edward replace you? *Percy:...Well, yeah. You've been making so many new friends lately, and I feel like you've forgotten me... *Thomas: Oh, Percy. I would never forget you. *Percy: Really? *Thomas: Of course! *Percy: (enthusiastically) In that case, nice to meet you, Edward! a portal appears underneath the three engines, and they fall in. Later... *Thomas: Ohh, my head... where are we? Sparkle trots up to Thomas, Edward and Percy *Twilight: Hello. Edward wakes up and starts freaking out *Edward: OH MY GEE OH ESS AYCH IT'S A TALKING PURPLE UNICORN HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!!! *Twilight: Please, don't freak out. *Percy(waking up): I think he already did... *Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Equestria. *Thomas: Hi, Twilight! I'm Thomas! Thomas the tank engine! This is Edward and that's Percy! *(Pinkie Pie shows up) *Pinkie: (excited) Hiiii! I'm Pinkie Pie, professional party thrower and fourth-wall breaker extraordinaire! What's up?! *Thomas: What's gotten you so excited?! *Pinkie: Lookie lookie lookie! There's a compitition and I'm sooo excited! *Edward: What's it about? *Pinkie: I don't know the exact details but still! pushes a flier in front of Thomas *Edward: Ooh, a competition? Lemme see! reads: "COMPETITION HELD BY CHEF HATCHET! Prize 500$ JACKPOT! Enter contest FREE*!" *Percy: What's that small text at the bottom? *Thomas: Don't know. Pinkie who's the show's host? *Pinkie: (bouncing up and down) None other than CHRIS MCLEAN!!! (squeal) *Edward: (gasps and starts fangirling) arrives *Applejack: Well, lookie thar... Uh Twi, whut're thowse? *Twilight: These are our new friends, Thomas, Percy and Edward. And they're engines. *Applejack: Oh. But what's all the commotion? *Pinkie: It's a COMPETITION!!! *Thomas: It's held by Chef Hatchet. But I just wonder where it's held. Dash buzzes in *Rainbow: I got an answer! It's being held on an island. south *Twilight: Huh? That's where the island of Wawanakwa is! *Applejack: Well, what're we waiting fer? Let's go! head to the island and soon arrive. Chris McLean is waiting on the shore *Mike: Glad to be here. *Thomas: As are we! *Lindsay: I'm here, Mr... Uh, who's the host again? *Zoey: So excited to start. *Chris Mclean: Welcome one and all to Total... Drama... All-Stars! 2. Evil Dread: The Return of Mal leads the engines down the beach *Chris: Okay, so this is where the first tournament will take place. *Pinkie: Oooh. What does it involve? *Chris: Running. *Percy: Run? How can we run when we only have tracks? laughs *Chris: What I mean is, just travel from one side of the beach to the other. *Percy: Oh. *Edward: Well, what are we waiting for? Start that timer! timer starts and the contest begins is in the lead so far wins *Chris: Well done, Thomas, and well played by all! *Thomas: Good effort, Edward. You were really great back there! *Chris: These forms will tell you which team you're on. hands the engines some papers *Thomas: stains on it Uh, what are these stains? *Chris: Huh? Oh, yeah, those are spaghetti juice stains left by Chef Hatchet. *Thomas: Oh. the statue piece digging challenge has started *Thomas: Whew... this is hard work...? Huh? Who's that? *Manitoba Smith: Ha! Nice try, you wighly digobe. is whacked over the head with a shovel, knocking him unconscious Mike's head... *Chester: Uh... red 2? *Vito: Go fish. of Mike's head... *Percy: gasps Oh my goodness! Mike are you okay? *Mike: head Ow... mind your own business. *Percy: Huh? Are you sure you're okay? *Mike: Whoa, what? Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Heroic Hamsters win the challenge *Sam: I'll go to Boney Island, guys. *Everybody: Fine with me. night, Mike jumps into bed and suddenly switches to Mal *Mal: Nyeh heh heh... gets up and walks over to Sam's bed, opens his bag and brings out his Game-Guy *Mal: *wheeeze* changes back to Mike, who just wants to go to sleep *Mike: I'm tiiiirrrred... yawns then changes back to Mal *Mal: Say, there's a lot of mischief and mayhem I could cause... next morning, Thomas wakes up to see that Mike's bed is empty Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Leeeeeeeeena Category:Ryantransformer